A Thousand Nights
by Sniper Zero
Summary: Lacus is feeling down at the beach and Kira comes along to cheer her up. But will he be able to when he's the reason why Lacus is so down? KxL. Oneshot.


A/N: I was listening to the song Sen no Yoru wo Koete, the song from Bleach: Memories of Nobody, when I was writing this. That's how I came up with the title though it has absolutely nothing to do with this fic...strange huh?

Anyway, I think this fic is pointless...I even had a hard time giving this a summary...

* * *

Lacus watched the children play in the beach, a wistful smile plastered on her face. Even though she knew she should be giving the kids at least some of her attention she couldn't rid her mind of the thoughts that plagued her. It was tormenting her. All thoughts led to a certain brunette and the more she tried to forget, the more she couldn't. Deep down though, she knew she didn't want to forget him.

It was only when she finally heard of the children's voices that Lacus managed to break away from her thoughts. It was a little girl that was speaking to her, her hair a dark brown which seemed all too familiar to her.

"Lacus-neechan…you're crying…" The girl pointed out and almost immediately Lacus wiped the tears away from her eyes. The pink-haired girl didn't even realize she was crying. She was growing accustomed to it though. She was used crying for _him_ and a soft wry laugh escaped her lips when she realized that she owes a number of her sleepless nights to _him_ as well.

The soft cool breeze kissed Lacus' face and the pink-haired girl found herself back to reality again. She berated herself silently for allowing her thoughts to wander off towards him _again_. "Kira…" the name escaped her lips and she would've broken down crying had she not remembered the girl was watching her. Not wanting to worry the little girl, she held back her tears, preventing herself from crying.

"We miss him too, Lacus-neechan…" Lacus stared at the girl and smiled at her. The girl smiled back at her and without the two realizing it, silence fell upon them. Lacus took the time to study the girl. She had shoulder-length brown hair which was almost always tousled so Lacus was a bit surprised to see it neatly combed. Lacus couldn't deny that the girl was pretty but what really caught her attention the most was the girl's eyes. She could easily pass as Kira's daughter because of her eye's hue of amethyst.

Their eyes were so similar Lacus thought. They were so similar to the point she could drown in them in the same way she drowns in the vast lavender pools of Kira's eyes. When it dawned to Lacus what she was thinking, she quickly shook her head. Again. She was thinking of Kira _again_. Why was it that she just couldn't go one day without thinking of him?

"I'm sure he'll come back. He said so himself, right?" There was conviction in the girl's voice that it almost made Lacus want to believe her. She remembered the day Kira left the orphanage, when he told her why he had to leave.

"_I just want to find myself…to find out who I really love. It's just all too confusing. I'll come back though. When I find my answer, I'll come back."_

Kira's words echoed in Lacus' mind. Indeed, he personally told her that he'll come back but he sounded so unsure of himself that Lacus wasn't sure if she could believe what he said. She didn't want to hope and get hurt in the end. Her heart clenched tightly. After all this time, she was still competing with a girl long dead for Kira's heart. She felt so frustrated yet she couldn't do anything about it. She didn't have the right to decide who Kira loves.

All these thoughts lead Lacus to question her relationship with Kira back then, making her momentarily forget that the girl was with her. She knew that even when she was by his side the brunette still wore his mask. Lacus understood why Kira never took off his mask though. She knew his pain of losing Flay during the last war was still raw. It wasn't something that her love for him could make him forget easily. Frankly though, Lacus felt that Kira would never be able to forget that incident. Flay was just too much of an important person for Kira to forget.

The sound of waves crashing on the shore broke Lacus off from her reverie. She once again realized where her thoughts lead her to and mentally berated herself again for it. Quickly, she remembered the girl whom she had been unintentionally ignoring but found out that the girl had already left her side.

Lacus breathed out air she didn't know she had been holding all this time. Just how many times did she think of Kira? Before she could ponder any further on her own question Lacus caught herself, already knowing where her thoughts where leading to. When the reality of the situation finally dawned to her, she fell down to her knees, not caring about the sand dirtying her dress, unable to hold back tears.

She was in love with Kira. She was always sure of that fact. But this time the emotion just seemed brand new to her. She knew her feelings for him remained the same yet now they seem different somehow. It felt stronger to the point it bordered on need. Lacus was glad that she was alone on the beach now. She didn't want anybody to see her cry.

Lacus abruptly stopped crying when she heard all too familiar footsteps approaching her. Her heart raced a mile a minute and she felt fear overwhelming her. She didn't want to turn around; she didn't want to see _him_ not there; she didn't want to be hurt more than she has to. Regardless, the footsteps continued, getting closer and closer until Lacus was sure the person making the footsteps was only inches away from her.

Lacus closed her eyes, willing herself not to turn around. She didn't open her eyes even when she felt a hand gently pull her up and turn her around. She felt the person's hand caress her face, wiping away the tears from her face. The hand's warmth was comforting and Lacus felt disappointed when it was pulled back.

"Lacus…" Said girl immediately opened her eyes at the sound of _his_ voice. She was left speechless and nonplussed when she saw Kira right in front of her. She had so many things she wanted to say but the words wouldn't come out. Kira took her silence as his chance to speak. "I'm back…" He said as he smiled apologetically to her.

The only response Lacus gave him was a sudden hug.

"I've found finally my answer…" Kira said as he pushed Lacus back gently, gazing into her eyes that he robbed so much sleep of. The fatigue in Lacus' eyes was so obvious that it made Kira frown inwardly that he was the one who caused them. He waited for Lacus to respond, settling his hands on her waists, pulling her closer to him as he did so. When he received none, he continued.

"Lacus…" He said in a tone that was reserved just for Lacus. "I…love you." Kira said it plainly and simply for he knew there was no point in sugar-coating the words. "It took me forever to realize it huh? And look how much I've hurt you because of it…" The brunette wiped the tears that were falling once again from Lacus' eyes.

"It's alright Kira…you're worth the wait. Even if you are an idiot for not realizing sooner…" Lacus managed to add the last part despite the mood they were in earning a smile from Kira.

"Yeah…I am an idiot…" As soon as Kira said that their eyes locked on each other and the two found themselves leaning closer towards the other. They slowly closed their eyes, already knowing what was coming next.

Their lips met and Lacus felt time stop just for the two of them. But even if it didn't though she couldn't care less.

All that mattered to her was Kira finally came back to her. Nothing more, nothing less.

* * *

A/N: I think I could've given this a better ending but...meh doesn't matter. 


End file.
